Infinente Moments
by EonEternalKent-YJ-X
Summary: Moments that should last forever. A lot of one shots, some are OCxEdwad, etc. All of the OCs are owned by me, I don't own anything else, but the oneshots. Please review, I love all of my readers! T to be safe.
1. Infinent Moment

I didn't know what to say. He was there standing in front of me not saying a word. I hadn't seen him in years, and now he was taller than me. I was shocked, and a bit annoyed. So he had finally decided to show up; after all of these long, hard, cold, lonely years he decides to show up.

"What do you want Edward?" I ask. He was obviously shocked at the fact that after all of these years this was the first time I had ever called him by his full name. I had always given him the nickname Eddy, and no matter how much he complained, I refused to say 'Edward'. And here I was using the word for the first time in my life. The word was foreign on my tongue, it was so strange, but what was I supposed to call him? He was necessarily my friend anymore, and I was so angry I could have killed him on the spot. But no. I had already killed too many. That was the exact reason I had left the military. My father had objected several times, but finally let me go.

"Volcana…" Ed says as if he were disappointed.

"I asked you a question."" I say coldly, not wanting to waste any more time talking to the man before me.

"I was in the neighborhood, and remembered today was…" He trails off taking a present out from behind his back. I stare at it as if it were a venomous snake that might attack at any moment. "It won't hurt you."

I take the present from his hands, he motions for me to go ahead, and open it. I undo the red ribbon on top gently, not wanting to rip it, and open the small white box.

"It's beautiful." I say taking out a key made of diamond. I open it, realizing it was a locket and inside, written in Ruby and a beautiful cursive, were two names, and 1 sentence. "Edward, Sylvia, I Love You…" I say reading the words out loud.

"Silver, I-"

"Shut up." I say cutting him off. I looked him in the eyes, his golden eyes; at that moment, I saw how scared he was.

I brush my lips against his; we remain, like that for an eternity. I close my red eyes, savoring the moment, knowing it wouldn't last forever, knowing that nothing even close to it would ever happen again, knowing that he would be leaving again, and that I would never see him again.

In the blink of an eye, the moment is over, and no matter how much I didn't want him to, Ed pulls away, needing to refill his lunges with oxygen.

"Silver, I had to come, and say I love you, and goodbye." Ed says looking down.

My heart immediately sank, "Goodbye… You just came back…" I cry, into his chest, he wraps his arms around me, I felt safe, and yet again here I was hoping that he would never let me go, that this moment would never end. It always has to end, why did fate hate me so much that it had to take him away from me, this time, forever?

"I know, and I don't want to, but this time… It's for good Silver." Ed says lifting my chin with one hand, and tucking my long blood red bangs behind my ears.

"Why?" Was all I could say before the tears came out like a waterfall, and I couldn't even manage to say a single word.

Eddy kisses the top of my head, "Because I am dying…" The words, from that moment on, I knew I would never forget them, and that I would never love again.

At that moment I couldn't even move, I was scared, I didn't know what to do, my heart cried out in pain, but I couldn't even open my eyes. I didn't want to see his face, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

He brushes one hand through my hair, kisses my lips one last time, and turns around to leave. After a moment I open my eyes, only to see his back.

"Funny." I think out loud smiling, "The last time you ever see someone, their back is turned, and that is the last image in your mind of them. Then suddenly, as if they never existed; they are gone forever." I laugh, falling to my knees. A single raindrop hits my nose, and then it's pouring. A moment that would never end, it was an infinite moment.


	2. Snowy Nightmare

I followed her as we headed north; we were leaving the country, and our pasts. Too many people wanted us dead. We were demons, cursed with the mark of a homunculus. She was hurting; the guy that she had fallen in love with had cast her out. We were not only demons, but we also belonged to a race that had been exterminated because of the religion we served, and the god we believed in. Only one person had stood up for us, and now he was gone. The mighty Roy Mustang had killed himself since he couldn't bear to see the two children he was protecting leave.

"You alright Blame?" She asks me. I mutely nod. "You should talk more often, so I know I haven't lost you in this blizzard." She winks her red eyes towards me. It was strange to see her this way. She had taken on her original form of how she looked before I met her. Her hair was long again, it helped protect her from the cold, and as silver as the cloudy sky.

"Regret… Are you sure this is the best thing to do?" I ask my sister, glancing at her over my sunglasses with red eyes, just like hers. I tried to shake the snow out of my hair, though it was the same color, and futile since the blizzard was unlikely to ever end.

"What do you mean?" She replies looking away, continuing to walk through the deadly storm. She pulled her jacket closer, it was the same one Edward had given her; it was snow white, with his mark on the back in red. She really had loved him, but she had never been the same since he turned on her.

"Did we do the right thing? I mean, we just left the only place we had ever known." I say stopping dead in my tracks.

"Every move I make is to help you." She says spinning around to meet my eyes. "I couldn't live with myself if I lost you; I gave my entire life just for you."

"I know… I'm sorry for asking." I say lowering my head.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." She says turning around to continue moving.

A dog walks up to us, and Regret sighs.

"What are you two up to?" He asks changing into a Human with long green hair coming down in strands to his knees.

"We are leaving." Regret answers, clenching her fists.

"Without saying goodbye to your loving boyfriend?" The man replies walking up to her. He looks down on her, and kisses her head.

"Go away Kanin, You are not my boyfriend anymore." Regret replies pulling away from him, motioning for me to follow.

"I wasn't talking about me." Envy smiles, as Edward appears out of nowhere walking through the snow storm in his familiar red jacket, followed by his brother wearing the exact same attire.

"Go to hell before I send you there." She hisses at Ed.

"I love you." He replies kissing her on the lips.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Edward!" I cry out, he was next to me smiling.

"Good morning, Silver." He replies.

"I had the worst dream! I was Blood, and you called Regret a Demon, and she, and I left, then we came across Envy, and then you, and then you kissed me, and said-"

"Ii love you." Ed smiles, and kisses me, letting me know that that would never happen.

"I love the way you tell me to shut up."

* * *

**I LOVED THIS ONE, IT STARTS OUT IN BLAME'S POV (SINCE I HAVEN'T PUT THIS ON MY STORY YET, HE IS PYRO'S LITTLE BROTHER) AND ENDS IN PYRO'S. IT MIGHT BE A LITTLE BIT OF A SPOILER WITH HIM CALLING HER SILVER, BUT YUOU WILL UNDERSTAND LATER PROBLY. PLEASE READ MY STORY, THE ERUPTION ALCHEMIST'S WINTER.**


	3. No Happy Endings

I looked straight into his golden eyes. I knew I was looking in the eyes of death, though it was impossible to look away. How could I, when I was looking at the very face that had cared for me for years, and I had sworn to protect. I knew it was just a disguise, but I still couldn't even make a move to punch him.

The cold steel blade pierced my skin, causing to scream in pain at the burning in my stomach.

How was it that even through the numbing, cold pain, I could still look at him? His golden eyes, his golden hair… it all changed in a matter of seconds. I was now looking into warm chestnut brown eyes, that had gone cold with regret, and dark green hair that down in long strands before me.

"I am so sorry Regret…" He cries, tears streaming down his face. It was the first time I had ever seen him cry in my entire life.

"Silver..." I correct attempting a smile, only to end up falling into his arms. He sits down on the ground, placing my head in his lap. We sit in silence as my vision plays tricks on me, the light pouring in between the tree branches the same red color as my blood seeping through my wound.

"I…" He starts, but doesn't continue, as if he couldn't get the words out of his mouth.

"It's alright Envy." I smile happily; it was a week, but true smile. "At least now I get to see Eddy, Al, Roy, Riza, and everyone else."

"If only I had never listened to that damned devil…" He shouts angrily; I knew he was thinking about his mother, and that was never an easy subject for him. "Then you would still be able to live, and you would still have your friends, and we could live happily ever after."

I close my eyes before letting my soul leave forever.

"There is no such thing as a happy ending."

* * *

**I AM PRETTY HAPPY WITH THIS ONE, SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. A LITTLE OCxENVY ACTION, IF YOU WERE WONDERING, AT FIRST ENVY WAS POSING AS EDWARD. ANY COMMENTS, IDEAS YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! I ALSO HAVE AN RP FORUM FOR FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, JUST GO TO MY FROFILE, AND I HAVE A LINK POSTED. **


End file.
